Addiction
by JessSwann2
Summary: Durant AWE. En allant chez Feng, Will s'est fait surprendre... Mais qu'en est il réellement ? Attention pas adeptes du Homme/Homme s'abstenir


**Disclaimer: Les personnages sont à Disney, blablabla. **

_**Bonjour à tous ! Voici donc une nouvelle histoire écrite pour la communauté des 30 Interdits … Thème 2 : Sous stupéfiant. J'espère que cet OS vous plaira. Bonne lecture et …. Reviews ? **_

**Addiction**

Il ne savait pas comment il avait pu être assez stupide pour se laisser surprendre. Cependant c'était arrivé. La lèvre en sang et le ventre douloureux du coup de poing que lui avait donné le garde qui l'avait arrêté, Will Turner se demanda avec angoisse ce qui allait lui arriver.

La pièce dans laquelle on l'avait conduit était sombre et les ténèbres ne faisaient qu'augmenter son angoisse. Reverrait il un jour Elizabeth ? Et elle ? Avait elle envie de le revoir ou Jack Sparrow l'avait il pour de bon supplanté dans son cœur ?

L'arrivée d'un homme richement vêtu détourna Will de ses tristes pensées et il se tourna vers lui, clignant des yeux à la vue de la lumière brutale qui filtrait par la porte.

L'homme qui lui faisait face était imposant. Dans son cœur, Will sut immédiatement qu'il s'agissait d'un pirate.

« Ainsi tu es celui qui s'est introduit chez mon oncle » Déclara l'homme en portant un foulard rouge à sa bouche d'un air affecté.

Le cœur de Will cogna dans son torse et il hocha la tête.

« Dans le but de me voler je suppose » Conclut Feng en désignant les cartes que portait Will lorsqu'il s'était fait intercepter.

Le jeune homme se contenta d'un mince sourire faussement sûr de lui et Feng retroussa les lèvres en une caricature de sourire.

« Qui t'envoie ? »

Will songea à Elizabeth. Son cœur manqua un battement en imaginant sa douce fiancée aux mains de Feng et il releva la tête d'un air bravache.

« J'agis seul »

Feng lui lança un regard mauvais et Will estima ses chances de fuite. Il lui suffirait de courir et …Mais Barbossa et Elizabeth étaient déjà en route. S'il agissait ainsi, qui sait ce qui arriverait à Elizabeth ? Une ombre résignée passa dans le regard de Will tandis qu'il songeait à tout cela et Feng lui désigna une litière à même le sol.

« J'ai de quoi te délier la langue »

La main crochue de Feng se posa sur son épaule et Will fut projeté au sol.

« Plus de vapeur » Maugréa Feng entre ses dents avant de se retourner vers Will.

Le jeune homme s'efforça de rester impassible tandis que le pirate s'emparait d'un long tube de jade. Une fumée bleue emplit peu à peu la pièce et Will toussa. Il se demandait si l'autre cherchait à l'étouffer lorsque Feng lui présenta le tube.

« Aspire » Ordonna-t-il.

Will posa un regard buté sur lui

« Sûrement pas. »

La main griffue de Feng se referma sur ses cheveux et il tira sa tête en arrière

« Aspire »

Will se crispa et posa ses lèvres autour du tube. Il prit une profonde bouffée et s'étrangla à demi. Son tourmenteur n'en tint pas compte et reprit

« Qui t'envoie ?

- Personne. » Répondit Will.

Le tube emplit à nouveau sa bouche et Will fut forcé d'aspirer pour ne pas suffoquer.

« Qui t'envoie ? »

Will posa un regard hébété sur l'homme. La silhouette massive de Feng commençait à se faire floue. Il écarta les lèvres lorsque le tube s'enfonça à nouveau dans sa bouche et prit une profonde bouffée. Il était bien. La peine qui rongeait son cœur avait disparu. Tout avait disparu.

Will ne savait plus où il était et il s'en moquait. Elizabeth, Barbossa, Sparrow, le baiser.. Il oubliait tout. La voix de Feng lui parvint, étouffée

« Qui t'envoie ? »

Will ouvrit la bouche mais les sons qui s'en échappèrent ne ressemblaient à rien. Il eut la sensation d'un vague bourdonnement à ses oreilles puis sa main se referma sur le tuyau et il aspira profondément.

Il flottait.

Will posa son regard lourd d'ivresse et ses pupilles dilatées sur Feng, le regardant sans le voir.

« C'est pas vrai ! Ragea Feng. Parle ! » Ordonna t-il en pure perte.

Will posa un regard absent sur lui et sourit largement. Feng grinça des dents de rage et glissa sa main pour lui reprendre le narguilé

« Non… » Dit Will d'une voix qui semblait venir de très loin.

La main de Feng s'immobilisa sur celle du jeune homme.

« Qui t'envoie ? Demanda-t-il à nouveau

- Elizabeth…. » Soupira lourdement Will en réponse.

La main de Feng desserra son emprise sur le tuyau et Will inspira une profonde bouffée. Ses pupilles étaient réduites à une tête d'épingle.

« Qui est Elizabeth ?

- Miss Swann… La fille … » Bredouilla Will.

Feng soupira à nouveau agacé. Qu'avait il à faire d'une quelconque Miss Swann qu'il ne connaissait même pas ? Sans doute que drogué comme il l'était, le jeune homme lui parlait d'un quelconque amour perdu ou d'autres inepties

« Elizabeth… aime… » Soupira Will comme pour lui donner raison.

Feng posa un regard sombre sur le jeune homme. Ses yeux s'étrécirent en voyant l'air alangui de ce dernier. Les paupières à demi closes et vautré sur la litière, Will se passa la langue sur les lèvres pour retrouver le goût de la fumée.

Feng l'observa. Les traits du jeune homme exprimaient un abandon total. Une sensualité presque féminine dont il n'avait même pas conscience.

« Eli… » Souffla Will, la suite se perdant dans un soupir.

Feng le considéra froidement. Il n'avait jamais été adepte du matelotage,enfin sauf quand les circonstances l'exigeaient, mais il ne pouvait nier la barre qui durcissait dans son bas ventre.

« Encore… » souffla Will avec difficulté en étreignant le tuyau.

Feng sourit

« Tiens… »

Il lui offrit le tuyau sur lequel les lèvres de Will se refermèrent avec gloutonnerie, aspirant la fumée d'opium.

« Elizabeth… t'aime »

Feng le considéra un bref instant. La bouche entrouverte et le regard vague de Will l'émouvaient plus qu'il ne l'avait été par une femme depuis des années.

« Laisse toi faire » Grinça-t-il en baissant le fut de sa victime.

Après tout, c'était un prix comme un autre à payer pour s'être introduit chez son oncle, songea Feng.

Perdu dans ses fumées d'opium, Will ne se rendit même pas compte que son pantalon était baissé, exposant sa virilité.

« Parle moi d'Elizabeth » Susurra une voix à son oreille.

Will tenta de répondre mais seul un gémissement franchit ses lèvres.

Feng le regarda avec mépris. Le jeune voleur était tellement englué dans l'ivresse de la drogue qu'il ne comprenait pas à quel point son corps offert en devenait attrayant

« Parle moi encore d'Elizabeth » Lui intima Feng en le forçant à s'allonger sur le ventre.

Will soupira, le regard ailleurs. On lui avait parlé d'Elizabeth … Mais qui parlait d'Elizabeth ? Il ne pouvait pas l'appeler ainsi…. Elle était tellement inaccessible… La fille du …

« Miss Swann » Gémit Will.

Feng le considéra, son désir au paroxysme. Le corps de Will se cambrait inconsciemment vers le sien; lui offrant son cul. Un regard vers son visage permit au pirate de comprendre que sa victime était ailleurs.

Feng n'hésita pas. Il n'avait jamais aimé le matelotage mais celui-ci ressemblait trop à une fille pour qu'il n'y succombe pas. Il défit la ceinture de son vêtement et se projeta entre les fesses offertes de son voleur. Un cri étranglé salua sa percée et Feng referma ses doigts sur les cheveux de Will pour confirmer sa prise.

Will flottait. Il avait mal. Mais c'était à la fois douloureux et plaisant. La douleur lui était plaisante.

« Elizabeth » Voulut il gémir.

Abandonné, son sexe grossit pendant que la délicieuse souffrance se propageait dans ses reins.

Derrière lui, Feng haleta. Il n'avait jamais aimé le matelotage. Mais le cul de celui-ci était si accueillant qu'il en devenait meilleur que ceux des catins qui l'entouraient. Il se poussa le plus possible en lui et éprouva l'élasticité des chairs. Sous lui, Will gémit. Un râle rauque franchit les lèvres de Feng tandis qu'il explosait dans son voleur.

Le souffle court, le pirate se retira, causant un gémissement chez sa victime.

« Qui t'envoie ? Répéta-t-il hors d'haleine.

- Miss… » Bredouilla Will.

Feng claqua de la langue avec agacement puis un de ses hommes pénétra dans la pièce.

Le regard de ce dernier passa de son maître au prisonnier entre les fesses duquel brillait un sillon blanchâtre

« Le Seigneur Barbossa demande à vous voir. Ainsi qu'une certaine Elizabeth Swann » Annonça-t-il.

Feng se crispa à ces paroles et s'avança avec majesté vers le serviteur.

« Soumet celui-ci au supplice du baquet »

Ce fut tout.

Le serviteur remonta pudiquement le fut du jeune Will avant de lui lier les bras. Le jeune homme ne protesta pas.

Lorsque Will reprit conscience, ses poumons le brûlaient. Il prit une brutale inspiration qui lui fit mal puis son corps fut soulevé.

« Chez mon oncle » Entendit il.

Sa vision mit quelques secondes à s'ajuster puis Will reconnut Elizabeth. Il sentit la lame d'un couteau contre sa gorge . Il était prisonnier. Son corps était douloureux… Il ne se souvenait pas de ce qui était arrivé. Sans doute avait il perdu connaissance durant l'interrogatoire….


End file.
